Get Ready-The Mobium Lock!
Get Ready-The Mobium Lock! is the first episode of Ultra Star Story. Episode...START! Light shined through the window, and Mebius groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He heard a loud chime. It was the wake-up call that went off every morning at 6 AM. He got up, stretched and got out of his bunk. The other students of dorm 2-7 were getting up around him, and they all walked out into the hallway. “Attention Students, this morning will start with an important announcement from General Taro. Please visit the training colosseum for the event, breakfast will be provided after the announcement.” This was the Ultra Training Academy, where young ultras were trained to be fighters. While it isn’t necessary for them to join the Garrison, it is considered part of a normal learning curriculum due to the need to control one’s powers. Young ultras were usually enrolled in the academy at the age of 14, but some special cases have been admitted as early as 12. Mebius had heard that there was only one admitted that young, but he disappeared from the academy for unexplained reasons. Mebius yawned as he walked down the hall, he was lagging behind and the other students walked him by. He wasn’t really a fighter. He wasn’t that good at punches and stuff. He only came to the academy because his parents had disappeared while on a mission, and he needed a place to live. He didn’t really resent the academy, he just didn’t care for it. “Hey Mebi.” He heard a taunting voice call him. He turned and saw a female blue ultra. She had a relatively simple pattern, being almost entirely blue except for a few silver lines around the side. She lacked a fin, and instead had a crest that started from the top of the nose and went to the back to her head, where a “pony tail” was. This was Tessera. She was another thing about the academy that made him not enjoy it. “So Mebi, there’s gonna be some sort of announcement, maybe we should get some training in.” She said with a smile. Mebius tried to ignore her, and just kept walking. Elsewhere Dr. Hikari walked down the hall with a mountain of files in hand when a group of students ran by. “Hey hey hey, what’s the matter?!” He asked grabbing one by the shoulder. “Tessera is clobbering some wimp!” The student answered. “What? Again? Hold these.” Hikari said as he dropped the pile of files on the student, and hurried down the hall. Back to funtimes! “Kyah!” Tessera grunted as she flipped Mebius into a wall. “Oiii…” Mebius groaned as he slided off of the wall and onto the floor. “You’re fun to play with, Mebi.” Tessera said with a smirk, right as she brought a fist down. Mebius looked at the oncoming fist, and blocked. Somewhere in the galaxy, a creature roared. All the sudden, right as Tessera’s fist hit Mebius’s arm, a wave of energy broke out of nowhere and Tessera was hit back. Right then Dr. Hikari arrived. “What in King’s beard is happening here?” He demanded, but was pushed back by the wave. “What?” After the wave stopped, Mebius peaked up. “What was that?” He asked himself. Dr. Hikari barged over to Tessera and grabbed her by the shoulder. “Remind me again why she hasn’t been expelled or detained yet?” Dr. Hikari asked another student, who was watching the fight. The student shrugged. “Plot convenience, I guess.” He said. Dr. Hikari shook his head in disgust. He pointed to the student and another one hanging around. “Please take Tessera to detainment. Tell them I sent you.” He said as he pushed Tessera over to them. He walked over to Mebius and helped him up. “Oh thank goodness.” Mebius sighed. He looked around. “What was that?” He asked. Dr. Hikari straightened his glasses. “Honestly, I’m not sure. Now come along, General Taro is about to make his announcement.” The Announcement The coliseum bleachers were filled with trainees and teachers. Taro stood in the center of the field, wearing his Brother Mantle. Taro was not to long ago part of the academy, Mebius remembered that Taro was in his final years at the academy when he first joined. A lot of the other students remembered Taro, and still weren’t exactly used to him being already a General in the Crusaders. Tessera particularly remembered him. “This serves as both an announcement to the students here, and their teachers.” Taro said, using a microphone so that his voice could be heard all through the colosseum. However, it didn’t seem like most were paying attention, the chatter of students talking to each other and even some of the teacher’s chatter filled the place. Taro cleared his throat. “It has been discovered that a secret alien invasion is occurring on Planet Ultra.” This statement silenced everyone. “Most invasions against our Land of Light or hardly anything to worry of. However, this invasion was started by ill-spirited aliens who came to our Planet along with many tame aliens. It seems they have accomplished building an underground army, and could attack at any point. Because of this, the students here will be required to have their training increased, in case their support may be needed in stopping this potential outbreak.” Taro looked around the colosseum. “That is all.” With that, he walked out of view, leaving everyone in the bleachers to their own thinking. The Next Day Hikari was in his office, searching through files stored on a crystal. “Yesterday…” Hikari muttered to himself, thinking of the mysterious energy wave from the day before. He was searching through the database, trying to find anything connected to it. “I thought so…” He said quietly. There was a knock at the door and he quickly put the crystal away. “Come in.” The door opened and Mebius inched in. “Dr. Hikari?” He asked. “Yes, what is it?” Hikari asked. “I, uh, I would like to challenge Tessera.” He said quietly. Hikari looked up. “What?” He asked in surprise. “Tessera, she’s always attacked me in the halls, outside of sparring. I’ve never really fought back, cause I know I wouldn’t be able to do much, and that I don’t want to satisfy her by acknowledging her.” Mebius explained. “But after yesterday, I figured it’s time that I do this. With this challenge match, I’d be the one starting it. I know Tessera is a very proud person, so if our first official fight was started by me? That would be blow to her, it would make a point, and make her previous assaults insignificant. ” Hikari raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I know it’s sort of weird, but it’s more of a personal thing for me…” “Very well then. I will be the witness for this match. I will have Tessera released from the hold.” In the Colosseum Hikari took a seat, and Taro sat down next to him. “You really didn’t have to attend this, General Taro.” Hikari said as Taro got seated. “Please, no formalities, just Taro. And I want to see the skill of the trainees here.” Taro said with a smile. “Well, there won’t be a nice sight.” Hikari said sheepishly. “What do you mean?” Taro asked. Mebius entered the field from right entrance. “See that one?” Hikari asked. “He’s not exactly the peak of fighting abilities.” Tessera entered from the left entrance. “And that girl there might as well be a kaiju with the way she acts. This is gonna be a very ugly curbstomp battle.” Taro held his chin in thought. “Huh, she looks familiar.” He said quietly. “Anyway, we’ll see what happens.” He stood up so that the two trainees could see him. “BATTLE START!” He shouted. Mebius immediately dashed towards Tessera, and threw a punch. “Kuh!” Tessera caught the punch and twisted Mebius around, right before pelting him in the back sending him back to the other side of the field. “Oooh.” Taro and Hikari said with a squint as they watched Mebius fly to the other side. “Ngh…” Mebius groaned as he got back up. He clenched his hand and radiated an energy blast. “Mebius isn’t really skilled with energy attacks.” Hikari said to Taro. “He’s only really good with a simple “energy toss”. But barely anyone uses those anymore.” “*huph huph huph*” Mebius dashed towards Tessera, who in turn started running at him. “Tyeah!” Right before they collided he through the energy blast. A small explosion occurred, sending both of them into the air. “Wow-wow-wow!” Mebius said to himself as he tried to regain his footing midair. However, through the smoke Tessera flew at him and hit him to the ground. “Mebius also isn’t as fluent with flying as most of the other students.” Hikari explained. Taro nodded as he watched the fight. He turned away from the battle for a moment, and noted a briefcase next to Hikari. “You brought a briefcase to a challenge match?” Taro asked. Hikari looked at it, and pushed it under the seats. “Ah, yeah, no reason, just me being absent-minded.” Hikari said with a nervous laugh. Taro tilted his head in thought. “Usually absent-mindedness leads to you forgetting to bring something.” He observed. Hikari broke into a sweat. “Don’t bother with it, it’s nothing.” He assured. Taro shrugged. “If you say so,” And then his attention was back on the battle. Hikari sighed. “I sure hope it’s nothing anyway…” He said to himself quietly. “What was that?” Taro asked. “NOTHING!” Hikari said freaking out. “Okay, okay! It’s all chill man…! Sheesh…” Taro said, confused by Hikari’s outbreak. He turned back to the battle. To no surprise Mebius was stuck in an armlock from Tessera. “Ow ow ow.” Mebius groaned while stuck. “Give up give up give up!” Tessera said through the armlock. “No no no!” Mebius said as he tried to struggle free. Somewhere in the galaxy, a creature roared. All the sudden a wave much like the one from yesterday hit Tessera, and Mebius broke free. He ran a distance, before turning around and firing two energy tosses. “Hyah!” Taro upon seeing the wave was on the edge of his seat. “What was that?!” He asked. Hikari shook his head. “I’m not so sure… But it happened yesterday too.” Hikari answered. “I recognize that power.” Taro said through grit teeth. Hikari sighed. He opened his briefcase. In the case there was an info-crystal and an odd red and gold bracer. He handed the info-crystal to Taro. Taro read the information. He looked at Hikari in surprise, and Hikari just nodded. “Could this happen here?” He asked. “With hope, it won’t.” Hikari replied quietly. “Shouldn’t we call of the battle?” Taro asked. Hikari shook his head. “If it does happen, I think it’s best if we see it.” Hikari said with a smile. Taro just looked at him shock. Meanwhile, Tessera grabbed Mebius by the arm and threw him into the air. She jumped up after him and brought both fists down on his belly. “Tyah!” “Aughf!” Mebius made a crater when he landed. Tessera landed near the crater, looking down at the seemingly knocked-out Mebius. “Hah, I win. As always.” She said with boast. She turned to the bleachers and saw that not only Hikari was watching, but also ‘Taro siri’. She immediately started waving. “Taro sir! HI!!! Do you remember me?! I was a freshmen when you were on your final year!” “Huh, I guess I do recall seeing her during my final year… But you know, I didn’t exactly take note of her.” Taro said to Hikari.. Hikari stood up and shouted at Tessera. “Sorry Tessera, but senpai will never notice you!” Hikari enjoyed saying that. Tessera’s eyes narrowed. “What is that suppose to mean!?” She shouted back. “I don’t believe you! I’ll only believe what Taro says!” This… ‘interesting’ discussion caused them all to be distracted from Mebius. Energy waves were radiating off of his unconscious body. All the sudden he was covered in flames, and Taro caught the power surge. He stood up quickly. “Hikari!” He said pointing to the crater. Tessera turned around, and saw a pillar of flames shoot out. “What the-” From the flames a fiery Mebius dashed out and kicked Tessera in the gut. “Oooogh!” She lost her breath and was flung through the wall on the other side of the field. Hikari quickly got out the briefcase and took out the odd bracer. “What is that?” Taro asked him urgently. “It’s the Mobium Lock.” Hikari said. “It was developed by a group of scientists, who… went missing a couple years ago. It should be able to stop this outbreak, I’m gonna try to snap it onto the boy.” Hikari explained. “Okay, I’ll fight him a little, it’ll keep him distracted.” Taro said with a nod. They both jumped from the bleachers onto the field. “Hey!” Taro called. Mebius turned around. His eyes were completely red and the fiery aura around him had shaped into phoenix wings. “Kyaaaah!” Mebius yelled as he ran at Taro. Taro dashed to intercept him. “Crescent Cutters!” He shouted as he launched two crescent shaped energy blasts at Mebius. However the fiery aura burned them away before they could hit. “Darn it!” Taro said under his breath, and he jumped over the oncoming Mebius. While in midair he repositioned himself so that his foot was pointing towards Mebius. “Foot Beam!” He shouted as he fired a red laser through his foot. Yes. His foot. As the beam came towards Mebius, he reached out and grabbed it, and reversed it back. “Dang!” Taro said as just dodged it, however it burn part of his cape. “Oh come on!” He said when he landed, and looked at his cape. “My mom made this!” He complained. “Kyaaaah!” Mebius shouted again, as his aura started burning even more. Taro’s eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists, and moved his arms to his side. “Hiyaaaa…!” He charged slowly. “Ultra Firecracker!” His fists were covered in hot flames, and he dashed at Mebius. He landed multiple hits, as his fiery hands were able to pass through the phoenix-like aura. He grabbed Mebius by the back and held him there. “Hikari!” He shouted. Hikari dashed over and with one motion placed the Lock onto Mebius’ left arm. All the sudden the flames around him dispersed in a giant wave of heat. “Wuh…” Mebius moaned as his eyes faded back to yellow, and he slumped over unconscious. Later... Light shined through the window, and Mebius groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He suddenly jolted up. “What happened?!” He asked quickly, before easing back down in pain. “Ow…! My everything hurts…” He was on a bed, in the infirmary. “Not so fast.” Hikari said, who was apparently in the room waiting for him to awaken. “What happened Dr.?” Mebius asked. Hikari thought for a moment. “Well, to put it simply you had a power surge and you beat Tessera.” Hikari said plainly. “What? Really!? I beat Tessera? YAHOO!” Mebius tried to throw his arms in the air, but he stopped halfway out of pain. “Ow… why do I hurt so much? I mean besides from what Tessera did…” “Well… You’re powersurge was… interesting.” Hikari said. Mebius rubbed his arms and found the Lock on his left wrist. “What is this?” He asked. “That’s, uh, it’s a lock.” Hikari answered. Mebius tapped it. “What’s it for?” He asked. Hikari scratched his head in thought. “It’s, uh, it’s limiting your powers.” He said slowly. Mebius turned to him. “Whazzit?” He asked. Hikari held his brow. “You see, your powersurge; as you may guess from not remembering any of it, was very destructive. We placed that lock on you so that it would stop.” Hikari explained. “But don’t be alarmed, this has happened to other people, every once in awhile, it’s nothing to be worried about or fret over.” “Oh, thank goodness.” Mebius said relaxing a little. The door opened and Taro entered. “So you’re awake now.” He said upon seeing Mebius. “Oh! Mr. General Taro-sir!” Mebius said, panicking a little. “Calm down, Mebius.” Taro said calmly. “I have a proposition for you.” “Wha? A proposition?” Mebius asked. Hikari sat up and headed for the door. “I’ll take my leave.” He said as shut the door. “Mebius, despite the fact that you were sort of in a blind rage at the time, I liked the abilities I saw today, you have promise.” Taro explained. “Oh… really?” Mebius asked. “Yes, now here’s my offer. After you heal up, I’d like to take you under my wing, to be my and the Ultra Brothers’ personal student.” Taro stated. Mebius was amazed. The Ultra Brothers were among the greatest Ultras ever in the Garrison. They were renowned for their courageous battles on Earth, the far-off blue planet. Shin, Seven, Jack, Zoffy, and Taro. And now he, Mebius, could possibly join. Mebius broke a small smile, overwhelmed. “I-it be an honor to be trained by you.” Mebius croaked, because of the surprise and the still lingering pain. Taro smiled. “It is decided then. After you recover, you’ll be joining the Ultra Brothers.” Taro stood up and nodded. And with that, he left Mebius to rest. Upon entering the hallway he found Hikari still there. “We need to talk.” Hikari said. Taro turned to him. “Don’t you go trying to train him. I promised his parents I’d watch over him. It’s my duty.” Hikari said through grit teeth. Taro shook his head. “I think today was enough to show that you aren’t qualified.” He said with a slight laugh. Hikari’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that suppose to mean!?” He asked, very infuriated. “It’s not like I could have kept him from going berserk!” “You’re right, you couldn’t during the battle. But you could have made sure it didn’t happen before. You knew the dangers, why else would you bring the Lock? You could have stopped it before the fight, but you didn’t, I recall you saying ‘if it happens, it’s best we see it’. You were more interested in seeing the effects rather than stopping it.” Taro said sternly. “You’re a scientist, I don’t blame you. But that’s why I can’t leave him here in your watch.” Hikari glared at him. “What are trying to say-” “This conversation is over.” Ending Sequence: Nagareboshi, by Back-On -Intro guitar-: *in the dark* Nagareboshi o mitsuketa konna yoru: *zooms out to show Mebius walking down a dark hallway* Sekai wa fushigi na kurai: *breaks into a run for the light at the end* Kibou afurete ita: *jumps out of the tunnel, and free-falls into space* -Guitar Solo-: *free-falls by multiple other characters, including Shin, Seven, Taro, Jack, and many Aliens* Tsukiakari surinuke oikaketa nagareboshi: *cuts to a starry background, with chibi-ized Aliens floating upwards in travel spheres* Muchuu ni natte i ki o kirashite kitai o daite: *a chibi-ized Jack and Taro appear in the the screen* Bokura ga mezasu hoshi furu oka e nobori: *a chibi Seven is added* Mitsukaru ka nante wakaranai kedo: *a chibi Shin* Hoshi de umatta tenjou no mashita e to: *a chibi Mebius at last* Hitori hitori mirai e no story katariau starry night: *by now all the chibis have moved upwards off-screen except for Mebius* Yoru ga akeru made: *quick shot of a burning phoenix aura* Kono sora no shita de yume o sagashita: *a normal Mebius is now free-falling with the Ultra Brothers* Ikutsu mo no hoshi ga azayaka ni terashita: *they all make a circle, and fistbump* Bokura no mirai o: *they charge up and fly off screen, with Mebius coming towards the fourth-wall wearing a half-smile* Next Time! Mebius: Wow! It’s the great Shin and Seven in battle! They’re so COOL! (Shin and Seven taking down a bunch of Baltans) Tessera: What’s this I hear about Taro-sir training you!? (Mebius leaving the academy with Taro) Mebius: That’s right, I’m gonna be Taro’s apprentice! (Mebius being introduced to Shin and Seven) Tessera: WHAT?! I want Taro-sir to train ME! (completely irrelevent shot of Seven taking down some Pedans) Mebius: Next Time, The Ultra Brothers-First Fight Out! (Mebius being attacked by a mysterious swordsman) Taro: Until then, remember to train!